1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling train, particularly tandem stand group, composed of roll stands, particularly two universal stands and an edging stand arranged between the universal stands, wherein the roll stands are each equipped with guide fittings, and wherein the rolling train further includes a shifting platform arranged on the operator side and an exchange carriage moveable for changing rolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rolling train of the above-described type disclosed in EP 0 329 998 B 1, which includes two stationary universal roll stands and an edging stand arranged between the universal roll stands, the middle stand, i.e., the edging stand and, thus, the smallest stand of the rolling train, is shifted out of the rolling line toward the operator side for mechanizing the roll and fitting exchange. As soon as the edging stand assumes a position outside of the narrow space available between the two heavy universal stands, the edging stand is easily accessible from all sides, so that the guide fittings can be exchanged without problems. Simultaneously, shifting of the edging stand results in a sufficiently large free space between the universal stands in which assembly and disassembly devices can be used, so that the guide fittings of the universal stands can also be exchanged.
However, in this known rolling train, separate shifting platforms and work platforms are required for the roll sets as well as for the guide armatures to be exchanged, so that intersecting travel paths exist. In addition, for changing the roll sets, a shop crane or auxiliary crane is required, wherein the use of this crane may endanger the personnel.